This invention relates in general to flexible containers for holding food products and in particular to a collapsible paper container having a collapsible side pocket for holding the condiment catsup.
Restaurants must package the food sold to customers, and containers of all shapes and sizes are commonly used. Small containers are used to hold an individual serving, such as a medium order of French fried potatoes ("fries"), while larger containers hold the customer's entire order. These containers are usually collapsible so they can be folded and stored flat to save space prior to being used.
A customer typically receives the condiment catsup with a food order. A serving of fries may be accompanied by catsup. Unfortunately, the containers which hold the fries do not provide a convenient storage space for this condiment, and the customer must rummage through the container containing the entire order usually finding the condiment lying at the bottom of the container. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible single-serving container which would provide a convenient storage space for the condiment catsup.